justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Get Lucky
|artist = ft. |year = 2013|difficulty = Medio|nogm = 3 cada uno|dg = / |mode = Duet|pc = / to / to / |lc = Maize|pictos = 93|nowc = GetLucky GetLuckyALTDLC (Beta Alternate)|perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Daniel Delyon (P2)}} "Get Lucky" '''de '''Daft Punk con Pharrell Williams se presenta en Just Dance 2014. Apariencia de los Bailarines Los bailarines son hombres con pelo negro y gafas de sol negras. Ambos llevan trajes brillantes con zapatos oxford a juego. También llevan corbatas negras. 'P1' El pelo de P1 está trenzado, su chaqueta está cerrada con cremallera y su atuendo es dorado. 'P2' El cabello de P2 está en un copete, su chaqueta está abierta y su atuendo es plateado. Durante el verso de Daft Punk, se oscurecen mucho con los contornos blancos y seleccionan los colores; P1 se vuelve azul y P2 se vuelve rojo. Getluckygold.png|P1 Getluckysilver.png|P2 Fondo Sobre un fondo oscuro, numerosos triángulos se adelantan. Alrededor hay breves estrellas. En el suelo vienen algunas luces brillantes. Durante el solo de vocoder, una línea de sonido blanca está presente y permanece hasta que los vocoders terminan. Gold Moves Hay 3 Gold Moves para ambos entrenadores, todos los cuales son iguales. Todos ellos son Wave Gold Moves de derecha a izquierda: Todos los Gold Moves: '''Levante lentamente su brazo derecho. GetLuckyGM(P2).png|Todos los Gold Moves (P2) GL GM1.gif|Todos los Gold Moves en el juego (P2) GetLuckyGM(P1).png|Todos los Gold Moves (P1) GL GM2.gif|Todos los Gold Moves en el juego (P1) Apariciones en Mashups '''Get Lucky apareció en los siguientes mashups: 'Alternativa Beta' *''RADICAL'' (Back in the days) Trivia *'Get Lucky' es la segunda canción de Daft Punk y Pharrell Williams en la serie. *Uno de los pictogramas en la rutina tiene sus colores invertidos. *Hasta ahora, la rutina es la única con pictogramas que brillan en diferentes colores que no son pictogramas de Gold Move. **Esto es muy probable que los pictogramas no coincidan con el fondo negro. *En Just Dance 2016, el avatar de P1 no tiene una apariencia de etiqueta. *Get Lucky es una de las canciones para tener un adorno de Dancemas. *En una versión actualizada del juego en línea League of Legends, la máscara de "PROYECTO" para el personaje de Ashe realiza esta rutina de baile. *Pharrell Williams no está acreditado en el teaser de juego del Reino Unido. *P1 aparece en una de las colecciones de pegatinas en Just Dance 2018. *Se suponía que Get Lucky tenía una rutina alternativa como DLC; Sin embargo, no se confirmó su liberación. El nombre del código se puede ver en los archivos del Mashup de RADICAL. *'Get Lucky' aparece en una imagen promocional de Just Dance Now, aunque la rutina aún no se ha publicado. *A partir del 1 de febrero de 2014, Get Lucky es la canción más reproducida en Just Dance 2014; se ha jugado más de cinco millones de veces. Galeria 'Archivos del juego' ' Getlucky_cover_generic.png|Get Lucky Getlucky_cover_albumcoach.tga.png|Just Dance 2014 album coach Tex1_64x64_m_5056f5ae5e0a5563_14.png|Just Dance 2014 album background 158_AVATAR.png|P1’s avatar on Just Dance 2014 Getluckyavatar2.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2014 141.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2015 228.png|Beta Alternate avatar on Just Dance 2015 Getlucky_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover GetLucky.png|Pictograms ' 'Capturas de pantalla en el juego' ' Getluckyopener.png|Get Lucky on the Just Dance 2014 menu Getluckymenu.png|Routine selection menu GetLucky2014.jpg|Screenshot of the routine ' 'Otros' GetLuckext.png|No GUI gameplay Reallyreallylucky (1).jpg|Gameplay GetLuckyPictogrameError.png|Pictogram error 1490599_387322358069887_873691419_o.jpg|Dancemas ornament Getlucky_artwork.png GetluckyDLC_proof.jpg|Proof of the beta alternate routine Jdnow_play_store_promo_7.png|Promotional image with Get Lucky 021637.jpg|Gloves present on the left hands GetLuckyReward2019.png|Gift Machine Reward Videos 'Video Musical Oficial' thumb|center|270px 'Teasers' 'thumb|center|270px' thumb|center|270px 'Gameplay' 'thumb|center|270 px' 'Otros' 'thumb|center|270 px' Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones por Daft Punk Categoría:Canciones por Pharrell Williams Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited